Story:Starship Archer/Politics/Act One
ACT ONE FADE IN EXT-SPACE (Note: Opening Credits fall over opening scenes) Archer is docked at Starbase two hundred eleven as Federation One is next to the Starbase and the Intrepid-Class vessel. INT-TRANSPORTER ROOM TWO Captain Taylor, Commander Martin, Doctor Carlson, Lieutenant Sito, and Lieutenant Clarkson are in their dress uniforms, awaiting the arrival of the President of the United Federation of Planets. TAYLOR (To Transporter Chief) Chief Energize. The Transporter chief inputs commands into the console and runs her fingers on the transporter beams, as the transporter pad activates a crewmen blows a traditional bo'suns pipe call as the President, Senator, and Admiral Ross beams aboard the ship Ross steps off the pad and shakes Captain Taylor's hand. ROSS Captain. TAYLOR Admiral? ROSS (Sighs) You're probably wondering why I ordered for a com blackout, (beat) This is Federation President Danielle Collins and Senator Danielle Martin. PRESIDENT COLLINS Captain it's nice to meet you and your senior staff. TAYLOR (Surprised) What are you doing on the frontlines ma'am? She looks around the transporter room. PRESIDENT COLLINS Not here somewhere private. They leave the briefing room. CUT TO INT-BRIEFING ROOM ROSS Your orders are to escort the President to the USS Sadat, (beat) She'll escort the present the rest of the way to Deep Space Nine to finalize the Alliance treaty with the Romulan Empire to end this war once and for all. TAYLOR Alright we'll do it if it means ending the war. The senior staff gets worried about the mission. MASON Sir, is there anything we could except on this mission? Ross inputs commands into the MSD and brings up the tactical map. ROSS So, far no problems are to be expected on this mission, (beat) but you never know but its on a need to know mission. Steven gets up from the chair. CARLSON (Chief Med. Officer) Alright if you follow me Madam President, (beat) I'll take you to sickbay for an exam. President Collins and Doctor Carlson leave the briefing room. TAYLOR (Sighs) John escort our guests to their quarters, (To Lieutenant Carlson) Lieutenant Carlson set course for Starbase 375 warp seven. The Senior Staff left the Briefing Room. ROSS Good luck Captain and keep the President safe. Taylor shakes his hand as he leaves the briefing room and she puts her hands on her hips. INT-ARCHER CORRIDOR Commander Martin is escorting Senator Martin to guest quarters. Senator MARTIN So Commander it's been along time? MARTIN Yeah it has been a long time since we've chatted with each other. They get to the quarters. MARTIN Here we are look Danny I'm sorry for what happened to Jones, I beamed back to the surface and searched for him in the base after the Cease fire was announced by Chancellor Gowron. But I found him dead with a Ba'leth in his chest and I know you were expecting us both to come to Earth alive but I was just shocked. She walks into the Quarters. DANIELLE (Sighs) You should of been the one to die not him. The doors close as Commander Martin just stands there. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE Archer speeds towards Starbase 375 at high warp. INT-ARCHER SICKBAY Doctor Carlson is running scans on President Collins. CARLSON (CHIEF MED. OFFICER) This won't take long madam President. PRESIDENT COLLINS (Sighs) I don't understand this medical exam. Doctor Carlson closes his tricorder and picks up a device to draw blood. CARLSON (Chief Medical Officer) Alright if you'd extend your left arm so I can take a blood sample. She extends her arm and he takes the blood sample and checks it to see if it would change and nothing happened. PRESIDENT COLLINS (Sighs) Why did my Predecessor put these medical produces in place. CARLSON (Chief Medical Officer) After what happened at the Conference on Earth in 2372 I don't blame him for putting them in place, (beat) okay we're finished here these men will escort you to your quarters. She leaves as the two security officers follow. EXT-SPACE The Archer is at warp. INT-SITO'S QUARTERS Sito is praying in front of a Bajoran shrine she got from her family unknown to her John is standing at the entrance way to her bedroom and leans on the frame. SITO It's hard to pray with you standing behind me. John snickers. JOHN (Smiles) Sorry I can't help but admire your beauty. Sito puts out the candles and gets up and walks over to him. SITO What's wrong? John kisses her hand. JOHN (Sighs) It's our special guests and the Senator is my cousin. John sits on the couch as Sito joins him with her legs under her. SITO (Confused) Wait Danielle Martin the Federation Senator is your cousin? John sips a cup of tea. JOHN (Nods) Yeah, Sito its been four years since her husband's death and she won't forgive me for it. Sito rubs the back of his neck. SITO (Sighs) Give her time John I'm sure she'll come around. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE Archer is at high warp. INT-MAIN ENGINEERING Captain Taylor is showing President Collins around Engineering. TAYLOR And here is our last stop madam President is Main Engineering. Lieutenant Clarkson climbs down the ladder. CLARKSON Captain if I knew the President was showing up I would of had Engineering ready. She pats his shoulder. TAYLOR Its ok Lieutenant I sure you've been busy. Com activated. MARTIN (Over the com) Bridge to Captain Taylor. She taps her combadge. TAYLOR (To com) Go ahead. MARTIN (Over the com) We're approaching Starbase three seventy-five, and the Sadat is ready to receive the President and her staff. Taylor looks at the President. TAYLOR (To Com) We're on our way to transporter room two. They leave Engineering. EXT-SPACE Archer is next to the Sadat. INT-ARCHER BRIDGE Captain Taylor walks out of the turbolift as Ensign Martin chimes in. ENS. MARTIN (Off her console) The Sadat has received the President and her staff. Taylor walks down the steps and sits in the Captain's Chair next to Commander Martin. TAYLOR (Sigh) Very well Kara set course for the Chin'toka System warp nine, it's time we deliver these supplies to the Marines on the four planets. Before Lieutenant Carlson can input commands into the helm a bright flash shows on the viewer. TAYLOR (Shocked) REPORT! Sito looks at the tactical console. SITO (Shocked) It's the Sadat she's gone, (off her console) debris heading our way! Both Taylor and Martin go to their chairs. TAYLOR (To Sito) Shields to full. Secure primary systems. All hands, brace for impact! The ship rocks hard and jolts from the shockwave and debris hitting the shields. (End of Act One, Fade out)